Episode:Forget Oblivion
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 07 | season = V | prod.code = | airdate.CA = November 1, 2012 | airdate.US = December 4, 2012 | airdate.UK = December 14, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = & | story = | teleplay = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} 'Plot' Ed and Sam are out in the wilderness, doing target practise with golf balls. Though Sam misses his last target, Ed makes a perfect mark, only briefly sees May, the girl he shot in Episode: Broken Peace. He doesn't tell Sam about it. Going back on patrol, Greg can tell something's wrong with Ed, but before he can pry more out of him, they get two hot calls. One is an attempted abduction at the University of Toronto, another a break-in on Denmark St. Greg tells Winnie to hold Team Two on standby as Team One splits up. Greg and Ed go to U of T, after a neurospecialist was abducted but gave her captor the slip after noticing a security guard and alerted him, forcing the gunman to flee. Meanwhile, the rest of the team arrive on Denmark, the burglar having already fled. A neighbour tells them that he was wearing a business suit but his car was unmarked. The house he was trying to break into belongs to Elliot, a reclusive man who has little to no decorations. They managed to save Elliot from nearly suffocating himself in his own garage. But as he is hauled away by EMS, their ambulance is hijacked. Team One tracks down the ambulance but it is empty by the time they get there. Greg and Ed talk to the neurospecialist, who is a friend to Elliot, explaining that he's a perfect photographic memory. However, it goes out of control, so he avoids decorating his house to avoid stimulation. The neurospecialist recalls publishing Elliot's abilities in the paper, so anyone who's after him could've read it. Leah finds that the hijacker failed to disable the ambulance's cameras. Using it, they learn the identity of Elliot's abductor, who is a gun runner. The team deduces that he needs Elliot because his photographic memory is more efficient than sneaking a camera into a weapons facility. Elliot, told that his friend is being held captive, is coerced into infiltrating an R&D facility developing a new smart gun. They get past the security checkpoints and Elliot memorizes the lab blueprints. His kidnapper then makes his move by disabling a guard, take his gun, and threatens the lead scientist. As Elliot memorizes the weapon's schematics, which can be physically or digitally removed from the lab, the kidnapper is shown the smart gun and after being told how it works, kills the scientist, greatly disturbing Elliot. Team One goes after Elliot's kidnappers. Sam and Jules capture their escape vehicle but the bad guy wounds Ed with the smart gun and threatens to kill him if he and his cohorts are not released. He then takes Ed hostage as he escapes. However, Sam manages to fire a GPS tracker onto the getaway vehicle. Elliot begins to panic from witnessing the scientist's death. Ed, convincing his captor to let him calm him down, opens up to Elliot about May. And while their captor is busy taking a call, Ed informs Elliot that his friend is safe. Elliot then fakes pain, enabling Ed to get the drop on their captor. He calls Team One to figure out how to stop the bad guys. Spike explains that the smart gun relies on a radio frequency and talks Elliot through on what frequency it goes on so he can disable it. The Team determines that the kidnappers are going to Buttonville airport and make haste, knowing that they'll kill Ed once they make a clean getaway. As soon as the truck stops, Ed emerges, pointing a gun to Elliot's head, though the kidnapper call his bluff. The rest of the team shows up. The kidnapper boasts that he has the ultimate weapon, unaware that Spike is jacking into the airport transmitter to broadcast the jamming signal. The kidnapper then fires a shot, assuming that it will hit Greg, hiding behind a shield, but it goes straight into a plane. Sam then shoots him in the head. The team then arrest his cohorts. Elliot and his friend are then reunited. Ed then opens up to Greg about his guilt, who decides to refer him to a psychologist. The episode ends with Elliot finally opening the blinds in his house. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Leah Kerns : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited